darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
...And Red All Over
...And Red All Over is an audio drama produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released in October 2015. It is the 50th individual audio drama, released the year of the 50th anniversary of Dark Shadows. Publisher's summary "We collect on our debts, but when the debt is uncollectable, we cut our losses. You have until sunset." Newlywed Maggie Haskell has started a life away from Collinsport with her husband Joe. But before their honeymoon can start, Maggie finds herself trapped in a cabin in the woods with a strange man. A strange man with a familiar face. With time running out, Maggie has to buy her freedom. But her captors will only accept one thing. Who are the faceless men holding her captive and what do they want? Where is Joe Haskell? And who is the man with the face of Burke Devlin? Synopsis Maggie Evans lived in Collinsport her entire life. And it nearly destroyed her. Recent events have finally convinced her to leave the troubled town. She has reunited with her childhood sweetheart Joe Haskell, and they are man and wife. Maggie Haskell, as she is now, is a new woman, determined to make a fresh start. But on this day, she is to discover that nobody can ever truly escape their past. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Haskell * Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin * Michael Shon as Danny Northover * John Askew as The Ink Background information and notes * This story takes place after the Bloodlust miniseries. * Kathryn Leigh Scott and Mitchell Ryan are the only two Dark Shadows cast members to appear in episodes of Star Trek: the Next Generation. Mitchell Ryan played Alaskan Kyle Riker, father of Will Riker. * At this point in her life, Maggie is unaware of the supernatural after having her memories altered at the end of ''Bloodlust''. * Burke's cousin is named Finnegan as a reference to the Devlin Family's Irish ancestry. * Finnegan's cabin is in the Black Hills of South Dakota, the one-time location of a gold rush. The Black Hills were called Paha Sapa by the native Lakota Indians. * When Burke has a vision of his fiery plane crash, he implies that the spirit of the Phoenix Laura Collins protected him from death. Laura's motivations for keeping Burke alive are unknown but could be related to David Collins' potentially questionable lineage. * This story expands on an anecdote about Montevideo that Burke tells Joe Haskell in episode 3. The shadowy benefactor that approached Burke was a representative of the mysterious Brazilian organization A Tinta, or as they're known in English: The Ink. * The title "...And Red All Over" is a reference to the riddle "What's black and white and red all over?" - among other things: the early black and white years of the show, the famous black and white tiled Copacabana and Ipanema boardwalks popular in Brazil (home of The Ink), the black and white Rorschach images created by Maggie and Burke, the "red ink and black ink" of business bookkeeping, and the red of blood accidentally spilled. * Burke paraphrases something he once said to Carolyn Stoddard: "I've lied to a lot of people in my day -- doctors, lawyers, firemen -- even an Indian chief!" - Maggie helps him finish this line implying it's a trademark boast he's repeated so much that it's familiar to her. * Maggie's lines about events being an accident echo David Collins's premonition of Burke's plane crash in the tv series. It's unknown if David's premonition is tied in to Laura's intervention. * Maggie and Burke find refuge in the Jackalope Ski Lodge. The Jackalope is a popular folklore/mythical creature that features in stories and appears on merchandise in the area of the Black Hills and Badlands of South Dakota. Bloopers and continuity errors External links * [http://www.bigfinish.com/releases/v/and-red-all-over-1157 Official website at Big Finish Productions] * The Collinsport Historical Society - Review: ...And Red All Over Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas